His Precious Hime
by WhiteHawk666
Summary: Begitu banyak memori yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Baik suka dan duka, sampai pada saatnya mereka menjadi satu keluarga. Dan Naruto tidak akan melepaskan istrinya yang tercinta itu. Tidak akan pernah. #Nhfd8/past/


**_His Precious Hime_**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Special fic for Naruhina Fluffy Day!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_." Suara baritonnya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Sambil menutup pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya, Ia mengharapkan balasan dari sang penunggu rumah.

…

…

Nihil, tak ada balasan yang diterimanya. Mata biru safirnya memandang ke seluruh ruangan, mencari keberadaan penghuni rumahnya itu.

 _'_ _Mungkin mereka sudah tidur.'_ Batinnya. Namun pikirannya itu langsung buyar ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang tertidur di sofa.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Tak dapat ia menahan perasaan senang ketika bisa kembali melihat wajah manis sang gadis yang dicintainya. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan setelah bekerja seharian seperti hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah polos dan menenangkan milik gadisnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, _Hime._ Tampaknya aku pulang terlalu malam lagi ya." Ucapnya sendu sambil melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul sebelas malam. Ia tahu, mungkin istrinya sudah terlalu lelah mengurusi rumah dan kedua anaknya itu sehingga tertidur saat menunggu dirinya pulang.

"Ernggh…" Dirinya tak mengharapkan balasan dari sang kaum hawa, namun terdengar erangan kecil dari perempuan bersurai indigo itu.

"Ssshhh..." Sang pria bersurai pirang itu mengelus kepala belahan jiwanya itu. Mungkin suara berisik yang dihasilkan saat kepulangannya dapat membangunkan perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Segera ia gendong istrinya itu. Takut-takut kalau kehadirannya benar-benar membangunkan dirinya. Ia tahu betul sifat ratunya itu, yang pasti akan langsung menyambut kedatangan dirinya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya. Oleh sebab itu, ia tak mau membangunkan istrinya, apalagi sampai merepotkannya. Ia membuka pintu yang menutupi kamar mereka, dan langsung membaringkan perempuan berumur 32 tahun yang merupakan istrinya itu.

Ia memandang lunak ke wajah wanita yang dicintainya itu, sembari melapisi badan mungilnya dengan selimut.

"... Tidur yang nyenyak, Hinata."

* * *

 **Srrrr…**

Suara pancuran air yang berasal dari shower menggema ke seluruh kamar mandi di rumahnya. Setelah membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur, maka sang pria berbadan kekar ini langsung menuju kamar milik kedua buah hatinya hanya untuk melihat mereka yang telah tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Niat hati ingin memeluk mereka, namun Naruto sadar betul, tubuhnya memiliki bau-bau tak sedap yang diakibatkan oleh keringat yang menempel pada badannya setelah bekerja seharian.

Oleh karena itu, Ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sambil membiarkan air mengucur melewati kulitnya, Ia tersenyum. Membayangkan seberapa beruntung dirinya bisa memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Boruto Uzumaki dan Himawari Uzumaki lebih tepatnya nama dari kedua anaknya itu.

Naruto merutuki pekerjaannya yang selalu membuatnya tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Memang, menjadi Hokage adalah impiannya sejak kecil, namun Ia tak menyangka jabatannya sebagai Hokage ke-tujuh akan sesibuk ini. Terlebih lagi setelah penyerangan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki saat ujian Chuunin kemarin. Begitu banyak laporan dan hal-hal yang harus Ia selesaikan akibat penyerangan yang membuat stadium ujian Chuunin dan daerah sekitarnya hancur.

Yah, walaupun penyerangan Momoshiki tidak bisa sepenuhnya Ia sesali. Hubungannya dengan Boruto membaik akibat penyerangan itu, dan juga berkat kebodohan Katasuke, salah seorang peneliti Konoha yang mengembangkan Alat Ninja–yang menurutnya adalah benda bodoh karena tidak menggunakan kekuatan dari diri sendiri−.

Bahkan bukan hanya itu, pikirannya juga mengingat sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya.

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto-kun!" Wanita bermata lavender itu langsung menghampiri dan memeluk dirinya yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit setelah penyerangan Momoshiki. Namun, sepertinya kondisinya sudah cukup membaik jika dokter sudah mengijinkan orang lain masuk ke ruangannya._

 _"_ _Ughh..." Sang Puteri Byakugan tampaknya menyadari dirinya adalah penyebab erangan Naruto barusan, sehingga melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"_ _Hehehe, maaf Naruto-kun. Aku hanya…" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

 _Hanya apa?_

 _Wajah Hinata memerah. "…Umm, a-ano, i-itu.. Aku hanya…"_

 _Oke. Ini tidak biasa. Setelah mereka menikah, Hinata sudah tidak tergagap dan malu-malu lagi seperti dulu. Apakah penyakitnya kambuh?_

 _Naruto heran sekaligus tak sabaran. "Hanya apa, Hime?"_

 _"_ _Ehm, tidak kok. Aku hanya…" Naruto terus memperhatikan setiap ucapan dari istrinya itu. Ayolah, Ia ingin tahu lanjutannya._

 _"…_ _Aku hanya SANGAT MENGHAWATIRKANMU!"_

 _Eh?_

 _"_ _Em, itu, kau tahu kan, jika dengan kekuatan Kurama kau masih dapat terluka parah dan berujung disini, maka serangannya pasti sangat kuat. Apa serangannya mengenai organ vitalmu?Apadiamenyerapsemuachakramu?Apadia−"_

 _Naruto tidak lagi mendengarkan celotehan Hinata. Namun dirinya juga tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa. Ternyata itu yang ingin diomongkan oleh Hinata. Namun dirinya juga tidak bisa menampik perasaan senang dalam hatinya._

 _"_ _Hahahahaha…" Naruto tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang meluap-luap itu._

 _"_ _Eh, Naruto? Apa kau mendengarkanku? Atau perkataanku terlalu panjang? Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku lupa bahwa kau baru saja sembuh dan mu−"_

 _ **CUPP**_

 _Sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibir mungilnya dan dua lengan kekar yang menahan kepalanya sukses menghentikan cetolehannya. Bahkan otaknya tak sempat merespon apa yang terjadi. Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum Ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _"_ _H-hinata? Eh, Hinata?" oh ayolah, mereka sudah menikah bertahun-tahun dan hal seperti ini masih terjadi?_

 _…_

 _Sepertinya istrinya sekarang lebih membutuhkan kasur rumah sakit dibanding dirinya._

* * *

Naruto terkekeh mengingat lamunannya itu. Hinata pingsan hanya karena sebuah ciuman kecil darinya. Mungkin dirinya hanya bisa bersyukur istrinya itu tidak tiba-tiba pingsan saat mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya setelah Ia menyelamatkan Hinata dari Toneri. Atau tidak tiba-tiba pingsan saat mereka melakukan sesatu yang _lebih._

...

Entah mengapa Naruto mulai merasa sangat bersyukur sekarang.

Namun, dirinya hanya merasa Hinata adalah gadis yang… unik. Saat mereka ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi, seingat Naruto, Hinata bisa bercakap-cakap bahkan bercanda dengan Naruto tanpa canggung.

Tapi sekarang malah ia pingsan hanya dengan sebuah kecupan kecil. Oke, Ia sadar Hinata tak akan menduga ciumannya itu, tapi tak harusnya sampai pingsan kan?!

Untung saja Hinata tidak selamanya begitu. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang Ia tak akan mempunyai Bolt dan Himawari.

... Oke, stop. Ia tak mau melanjutkan khayalannya itu.

Heh, mungkin dirinya sudah bergaul dengan Kakashi dan berlatih dengan Jiraiya terlalu lama.

Bicara tentang Ero-sennin membuat dirinya kembali mengingat invasi Konoha. Pain yang saat itu telah membunuh gurunya, pergi dan menghancurkan Konoha hanya untuk memancing Naruto, yang merupakan Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, sang rubah berekor sembilan. Dirinya kembali mengingat momen dimana Pein sudah siap untuk menghabisinya, hanya untuk melihat sang penerus klan Hyuuga itu menyelamatkan dirinya.

* * *

 _"_ _Kau akan mati." Ucap Pain._

 _"_ _Hyaaaaa!" seketika itu juga pukulan Hinata yang gagal mengenai Pain menghancurkan tanah di sekitar Pain dan Naruto sehingga memberikan jarak dan membuat Pain tidak dapat memberikan serangan terakhir untuk menghabisi nyawa Naruto._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau kemari!?" Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tak sadarkah Hinata bahwa Ia telah membahayakan nyawanya sendiri?_

 _"_ _Kau bukan tandingannya!"_

 _Namun, jawaban yang Naruto dapatkan berbeda sekali dengan yang Ia harapkan._

 _"_ _Sekarang, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto..."_

 _"_ _Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah, bahkan sebelum aku mencoba."_

 _"_ _Aku selalu membuat pilihan yang salah." Tanpa gentar sang gadis bersurai indigo itu melanjutkan. "Tapi kau membantuku mencari jalanku dan mengambil arah yang tepat, Naruto."_

 _"_ _Aku selalu mengejar-ngejar dirimu." Sang lelaki bersurai pirang hanya bisa memandang tak percaya. "Aku ingin pergi bersama denganmu. Aku ingin berjalan disisimu selalu."_

 _Hinata menarik nafasnya. "Kau merubahku, Naruto. Senyummu lah yang menyelamatkanku."_

 _"_ _Itu sebabnya aku tidak takut akan kematian, jika itu artinya aku bisa melindungimu."_

 _Naruto tertegun. "Itu karena…"_

 _._

 _._

 _"…_ _Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."_

* * *

Senyum Naruto memudar. Ingatan tentang hal itu tersimpan jelas dalam memorinya. Dirinya masih mengingat jelas bahwa saat Hinata terluka oleh serangan Pain demi menyelamatkannya, Ia langsung lepas kendali atas Kurama yang pada saat itu masih belum bersahabat dengannya.

Akan tetapi, yang membekas dalam pikiran Naruto adalah kalimat terakhir Hinata. Hinata mencintainya. Selama belasan tahun. Dan Ia tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah sang _Hokage_ , namun kali ini bukanlah senyum cerahnya, melainkan senyuman pahit yang terpampang di wajahnya.

 _'_ _Apa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya?'_

 **"** **Apa akhirnya kau sadar akan kebodohanmu selama ini?"** Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _'_ _Oh, hei Kurama. Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk diucapkan?'_ Naruto sedikit kesal mendengar balasan dari sang rubah berekor sembilan yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu yang tiba-tiba menjawab lamunannya.

 **"** **Hn."** Naruto berkedip. Apa sahabatnya itu menjawab singkat seperti seorang Uchiha? Atau barangkali genjutsu Madara berefek samping menularkan sifat klannya itu kepada korbannya? Hmm, siapa tahu.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan tak ada jawaban yang didengarnya lagi, Naruto sadar bahwa rubah dalam tubuhnya itu sudah kembali tertidur. Setelah lebih dari 15 tahun bersahabat, Ia hanya tahu akan sifat temannya tersebut. Bijuu pemalas yang selalu tidur setiap saat dan mengatakan hal-hal menjengkelkan saat Ia terbangun.

Namun, seberapapun menjengkelkannya dan kasarnya pernyataan Kurama, Naruto tahu betul bahwa perkataannya itu benar.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat Hinata yang waktu itu masih berusia 12 tahun memberikannya balsem untuk mengobati luka-lukanya setelah pertandingannya di ujian Chuunin. Atau pada saat mereka masih menjadi murid akademi, dimana Hinata menjadi satu-satunya murid perempuan yang tidak tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

Haaaaahh… Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil membiarkan air mengucur melewati kulitnya sebelum akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk berpakaian dan menyelesaikan acara mandinya itu.

* * *

 _"_ _Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"_ _Matamu sangat menyeramkan!"_

 _"_ _Aku bertaruh kau sebenarnya adalah monster malam!"_

 _"_ _Ya! Kau monster Byakugan!"_

 _"_ _Hahahahahahaha..!" terlihat 3 orang bocah laki-laki sedang tertawa puas setelah mengolok-olok seorang gadis yang lebih muda._

 _"_ _H-hiiks…"_

 _"_ _Hei, hentikan!" terdengar teriakan dari seorang bocah berambut pirang yang kemudian menghampiri dan mencoba melindungi gadis yang sedang menangis tersebut._

 _"_ _Hei, jangan melawan perempuan!" bocah bermata sapphire itu melanjutkan. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Lawan aku kalau berani!" ucapnya dengan menggebu-gebu._

 _"_ _Hei, kau bisa apa bocah?" balas salah satu dari ketiga anak itu._

 _"_ _Pergi sajalah!" sahut salah satu temannya dengan senyum meremehkan._

 _Enak saja menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja! Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah menyerah, apalagi demi menyelamatkan orang lain!_

 ** _"_** ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_**

 _ **POOF!**_

 _Ketiga bocah yang lebih dewasa itu tampak kaget sekaligus takut melihat kepulan asap yang menghalau pandangan mereka, namun pandangan ketakutan mereka digantikan dengan gelak tawa yang menggelegar dari ketiganya ketika mereka melihat jelas bunshin Naruto._

 _Ia memang sukses mengeluarkan tekniknya itu dan menghasilkan 2 bayangan yang sama persis dengan dirinya, namun malangnya ukuran kedua bunshinnya itu hanya setinggi mata kakinya._

 _Naruto terbengong._

 _Uh-oh._

 _Pada akhirnya, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya berada dalam masalah._

* * *

Naruto mengernyit saat mengingat kejadian yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tapi, Naruto merasa bahwa ketiga anak itu adalah orang yang beruntung, karena Ia tak dapat mengingat wajah mereka maupun mengetahui identitas mereka. Karena jika Ia tahu, maka Ia akan mencari dan menemukan mereka agar 3 orang itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Bukan, bukan karena mereka mengolok dirinya maupun telah memukuli dirinya. Ia tak peduli dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu, mengingat Ia pernah menerima perlakuan yang setara maupun yang lebih parah dari sebagian warga Konoha. Namun yang membuat dirinya ingin mencari mereka ialah karena mereka telah membuat seorang perempuan berusia 4 tahun menangis. Ditambah lagi perempuan itu sekarang telah bertumbuh menjadi istrinya. Dan Ia tak akan terima jika mengetahui ada orang yang membuat seorang Hinata Hyuuga–sekarang Uzumaki−MENANGIS!

Yah, walaupun 3 anak itulah yang membuatnya mendapatkan kehidupan yang indah seperti sekarang ini. Mereka lah yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hinata-nya, karena saat versi muda dari dirinya itu menolong _chibi_ Hinata, saat itulah interaksi mereka pertama kali dimulai.

 _"_ _Umm… kurasa mereka merusak syalmu."_

 _"_ _Haaaaaaaahhh…" Sang bocah lelaki itu hanya mengambil nafasnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Hinata sebagai respon._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, ayolah…" Lanjutnya. Tampaknya sang kontainer Kyuubi tidak terlalu peduli dengan syalnya yang rusak, melainkan lebih peduli dengan menyelamatkan gadis itu._

 _"_ _E-err, kalau begitu, terima kasih!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya sebelum menunduk sebagai tanda hormat._

 _Sementara sang pahlawannya hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Sampai jumpa!"_

Naruto tersenyum. Begitulah bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis yang telah menjadi istrinya itu. Walau pada saat itu, Naruto tahu dirinya masih merupakan bocah bodoh yang sama sekali mengerti apa itu cinta−bahkan sampai umurnya 19 tahun!−.

Namun, paling tidak, sekarang Ia tahu. Apa arti dari cinta yang sebenarnya. Dan seberapa besar perjuangan Hinata untuk mendapatkannya. Dan sekarang Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan lagi perjuangan Hinata untuknya!

* * *

Naruto langsung pergi menuju kamarnya setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Dirinya tak sabar untuk dapat kembali melihat paras malaikat milik istrinya. Sembari memutar engsel pintu, pikirannya berputar cepat mengingat kenangan yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Dari saat mereka bertemu, sampai mereka menjadi murid akademi bersama. Dari pada saat mereka menjadi genin baru, sampai disaat mereka menjalankan misi bersama. Dari saat Naruto yang menyemangati Hinata untuk melawan Neji di ujian Chuunin, sampai pada saat Hinata menampar dirinya yang hampir menyerah saat melawan Obito saat Neji mati melindungi mereka. Dan dari saat dirinya masih buta akan hal bernama cinta, saat dirinya masih bersikeras akan perasaan sukanya pada Sakura yang dilandasi keirian terhadap Sasuke, sampai pada akhirnya Ia menemukan cinta sejatinya, Hinata.

Dan kini dirinya berdiri hanya terpaut dengan jarak kurang dari 3 meter dari perempuan yang terus menemani dirinya dari sejak kecil hingga menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mereka sebelum berjalan dengan pelan kearah tempat tidur mereka. Karena, entah mengapa, walau mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri yang sah hampir 13 tahun, kali ini Naruto merasakan langkahnya terasa lebih… berat.

Selangkah demi selangkah Ia ambil hingga akhirnya Ia sampai ke tempat tidurnya sambil melihat wajah polos nan lugu milik ratunya yang sedang tertidur dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Kata orang, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Mendapatkan seseorang yang sabar menunggu dirinya selama bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yang menjadi salah satu ninja elit Konoha. Dan bahkan menjadi seseorang yang telah bertumbuh menjadi seorang _Yamato Nadeshiko_ bagi Konoha itu sendiri. Dan akhirnya, orang itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Naruto kemudian naik ke atas ranjangnya dan kemudian berbaring di sebelah istri tercintanya itu. Sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menggeliat. Mungkin karena tidurnya terganggu atau menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Mata _amethyst-_ nya mulai terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata. "Hm. Maaf telah membuatmu terbangun, Hina."

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, seperti baru menyadari dirinya berada di dalam kamar mereka, bukan di sofa tempat Ia menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya terhadap Naruto seakan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertidur dan suaminya itu membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dengan wajah menyesal, Hinata berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto. " _Gomenasai_ , Naruto-kun, aku ti−"

Namun suaminya itu menyela ucapannya. "Shhh… Hinata, tatap aku."

Naruto menatap ke arah mata sang istri yang dibalas dengan tatapan ke matanya juga.

"Jika ada seseorang di rumah ini yang bersalah dan harus meminta maaf, maka orang itu adalah aku. Akulah yang sering pulang larut malam dan membuatmu harus menunggu walau kau sudah lelah seharian. Jadi, maafkan aku, Hina."

"Tapi, ka−"

Belum sempat Hinata membalas, omongannya kembali terhenti saat Naruto kembali menyela ucapannya.

"Tidak ada tapi, Hinata." Dalam sekejap, pandangan Naruto kembali melunak. Senyuman kembali terbersit di wajahnya.

"Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyalahkan dirimu lagi, ya?"

Sejenak keadaan seakan hening. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap, hanya ada dua pasang mata yang saling menatap penuh arti satu sama lain.

Hinata membalas senyuman suaminya, kemudian Ia mengangguk.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Janji?" ucap Naruto sebelum menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

 _"_ _Hai, anata."_ Balas Hinata dengan riang sebelum membenamkan dirinya ke pelukan sang suami.

Naruto kembali mengelus kepala sang istri. "Sekarang kembali tidur, ya?"

"Mm-hm, _oyasumi_ , Naruto-kun."

" _Oyasumi_ , Hinata-chan."

* * *

 _"_ _Jika dunia berakhir besok, siapakah orang yang akan kau ajak menghabiskan hari terakhirnya di bumi?"_

Naruto mengingat sebuah pertanyaan simpel pernah terlontar dari mulut Iruka saat dirinya masih di akademi.

Ia juga mengingat dirinya menganggap hal itu mustahil. Paling tidak, sampai pada saat bulan hampir jatuh saat penyerangan Toneri.

Sang pahlawan dunia shinobi itu kembali tersenyum saat mengingat nama yang dulu ditulis Hinata di kertas jawabannya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Dirinya adalah jawaban Hinata untuk pertanyaan Iruka tersebut.

Dan dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendirian, lagi.

Ia tak akan membiarkan perempuan yang telah menunggu dirinya belasan tahun karena kebodohannya itu. Bahkan sebaliknya, Ia akan menjadikan Hinata segalanya baginya.

Ia akan menjaga Hinata, selamanya. Sampai waktu memisahkan dirinya dari Hinata.

Itu adalah janjinya. Dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah akan selalu menepati janjinya, karena itulah jalan ninjanya!

Karena sekarang Ia sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Hinata, dan akan terus seperti itu… selamanya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat memandang wajah istrinya yang sudah tertidur kembali di pelukannya. Sambil mengendurkan otot-ototnya, Naruto mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum perlahan dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur sambil memeluk istrinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Ya, tentu saja Naruto mencintai Hinata.

.

.

 _After all, she is his precious… Hime._

* * *

Author note: fic pertama, khusus buat NHFD, moga-moga cukup fluff dan mencukupi persyaratan yang ada ya hehe

Sori kalo banyak kesalahan kata di fic ini, maklum masih belajar :)

 _._

 _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there."_ _–_ _Vision Dominican_

 _So yeah, review please?_

 _ **Thank you very much for reading!**_


End file.
